Une histoire de cheveux
by Glasgow
Summary: Greg et Mycroft passent la soirée ensemble, l'occasion pour Mycroft de profiter d'un détail qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement chez son compagnon. Slash.


Alors oui, j'avoue, j'ai honte du titre XD Mais bon, on se refait pas.  
>Pour la fic en elle-même, c'est juste un petit délire pour rendre hommage au cheveux de Lestrade, juste parce que je les aime ;)<p>

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Tranquillement blotti contre son compagnon, installés tous les deux sur le canapé de son appartement, le son de la télévision en sourdine, Greg avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en écoutant Mycroft lui narrer quelques anecdotes relatives à son travail. C'était toujours de bons moments que ces instants-là où, malgré des boulots stressants autant pour l'un et l'autre ainsi qu'un Sherlock envahissant, ils pouvaient être un couple normal. Enfin, presque normal, parce que généralement les conversations de l'aîné des Holmes n'étaient certainement pas celles du commun des mortels.

« Après presque quarante-huit heures de négociations tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, plus ou moins... Je ne serai pas étonné que cela finisse en guerre civile à court terme… Quand on pense que ce pays est doté de l'arme nucléaire… Mais bien sûr je ne t'ai rien dit ! »

Le policier esquissa une petite grimace. C'est toujours ainsi avec son homme, pendant un quart d'heure il racontait quelque chose de sensible avec force de détails avant de s'empresser de rappeler qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de top secret… A se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi bavard avait pu gravir autant d'échelons au sein du gouvernement britannique. D'autant que Lestrade savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas qu'avec lui qu'il était aussi prolixe.

« Tu devrais en avoir l'habitude My, je suis une tombe », le rassura-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Et heureusement pour eux deux, où ils se seraient bien vite retrouvés autant l'un que l'autre incarcérés et oubliés dans une prison quelconque où leurs paroles ne seraient plus une menace pour le gouvernement.

Tandis qu'il se laissait gagner par une douce torpeur, Greg sentit avec plaisir la main de son compagnon migrer dans ses cheveux. Il adorait tout particulièrement ce type de caresses et Mycroft savait définitivement y faire.

« J'aime tellement tes cheveux », murmura ce dernier.

Greg hocha la tête, parfaitement au fait de ce détail. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela tenait, mais ses cheveux semblaient effectivement avoir un drôle d'effet sur son compagnon. Et à mesure qu'ils s'éclaircissaient, Holmes ne semblait que les apprécier davantage.

« Tu pourrais les teindre, ne pas assumer ton âge… Mais tu es bien au-dessus de tout ça.

- Après tout ça va bien à George Clooney, alors pourquoi pas à moi ?

- George qui ? s'enquit Mycroft sans stopper sa caresse.

- Personne, laisse tomber, s'amusa l'aîné. Décidément, tu es comme ton frère, dès que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ton boulot et que c'est une information pas nécessairement utile tu es à la ramasse, hein ?

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu répétais cela régulièrement.

- Aucune importance. »

Se redressant légèrement, il effleura les lèvres de Mycroft des siennes.

« Tout de même, ça m'intrigue, reprit le cadet dès qu'ils se furent séparés. Comme si tu me trouvais stupide parfois, ça me fait douter de moi. »

Fichu complexe holmésien, songea Greg en secouant la tête. C'était là une pente glissante sur laquelle ils s'engageaient, il n'en avait que trop l'habitude. La seule chose à faire alors pour se sortir de là était de changer de sujet. Et bien malgré lui son compagnon lui en avait fourni un seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu sais en parlant de me cheveux gris, reprit-il donc avec un sourire franc, je suis certain de pouvoir faire l'historique de chacun d'eux. »

Voyant que le fonctionnaire le fixait avec incompréhension, il alla au bout de ce petit jeu qui commençait à l'amuser tout particulièrement.

« Je pense savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, je dois chacun de mes cheveux gris. »

Intrigué par le tour que prenait la conversation, Mycroft lâcha un petit rire.

« D'accord, je veux bien une démonstration. »

Greg pointa donc son doigt vers un endroit au hasard sur sa tête.

« Celui-là c'est quand Sherlock a estimé pouvoir se passer de moi sur une enquête en traitant directement avec mes supérieurs, ce qui m'a pratiquement valu une mise à pied. »

Tandis qu'ils éclataient de rire de concert, le policier recommença l'opération plusieurs fois.

« Celui-là remonte au jour où Sherlock m'a contraint à remettre les clés de ma voiture à John, avant que je n'apprenne que le toubib n'a pas son permis. Celui-ci c'est pour la fois où Sherlock est entré par effraction sur une scène de crime. Celui-là à cause de Sherlock qui s'est mis un juge à dos, nous contraignant à rêver notre commission rogatoire. Celui-là est apparu lorsque le génie a été envoyé une nuit en cellule pour avoir insulté le procureur durant son témoignage au tribunal…

- Illustration intéressante de l'expression "se faire des cheveux", remarqua Holmes, amusé. Il faudra que je pense à remercier mon frère à l'occasion.

- Oh, c'est plutôt une caractéristique propre aux Holmes en général qu'à Sherlock, rectifia Lestrade, ironique. Je t'en dois notamment un pour la fois où tu t'es rendu en Corée du Nord et que tu as mis trois jours avant de m'appeler. Et celui-là pour tes confidences sur la potentielle attaque au sarin sur Londres l'année dernière. A ce sujet crois-moi, il y a des choses que je j'aimerais mieux ne jamais savoir.

- Et pourtant, je préfère t'en parler à toi plutôt qu'à Sherlock, parce qu'il a ensuite la fâcheuse tendance à utiliser mes confidences pour mieux me faire chanter

- Oui, où le plus simple serait encore que les secrets d'état restent des secrets d'état justement et que tu cesses donc d'en parler autour de toi.

- Tiens, ça aussi tu me le dis souvent. J'ai bien essayé, mais ça n'est pas vraiment faisable.

- Dommage pour moi. Mieux vaut que je m'y fasse de toute façon, à vous deux vous aurez ma peau.

- Le prestige à fréquenter des êtres hors-normes.

- Hors-normes, oui, c'est bien l'expression appropriée », confirma Greg avec un petit rire moqueur.

Mycroft le serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. A ce point, c'était du fétichisme songea Greg tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Mais après tout, qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ? Il avait suffisamment peiné pour attirer Holmes dans sa vie, alors s'il bénéficiait d'un tel avantage pour le garder auprès de lui, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son homme sans relâcher un instant ses lèvres. Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à déboutonner sa chemise, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable, qui leur arracha un grognement de frustration à tous deux. S'écartant de son compagnon, il décrocha et marmonna quelques mots à son interlocuteur avant d'en faire le rapport à son compagnon.

« C'est John. Apparemment sans le "faire exprès" Sherlock et lui sont tombés sur un corps tué vraisemblablement comme notre victime d'hier. Ce type est fort, d'une affaire en cours classique il est parvenu à nous dégotter un potentiel tueur en série.

- Eh bien c'est Sherlock, alors… »

Greg hocha la tête en se levant. Pas besoin d'autres explications effectivement.

« Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi en chemin ? proposa-t-il en réajustant ses cheveux mis à mal par les caresses pressantes de son amant.

- Non, je préfère venir avec toi. Afin de voir Sherlock, m'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Tu sais Mycroft, dans la plupart des familles, on appelle son frère ou on passe le voir quand on veut de ses nouvelles. On n'attend pas de le croiser sur les lieux d'un meurtre.

- Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas une famille normale.

- Oh, vraiment ? » ironisa l'aîné.

Enfin, avec deux être pareils dans sa vie, il avait l'assurance de ne jamais s'ennuyer, pensa-t-il avec philosophie tandis qu'ils quittaient l'appartement.

THE END.


End file.
